


Удушье.

by Fire_Fox



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1992162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Fox/pseuds/Fire_Fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Всё давно не в порядке.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Удушье.

Фродо просыпается от того, что в доме слишком душно. В горле у него першит, вся шея и спина мокрые, а след от кольца неприятно саднит. 

Вокруг непривычно тихо и пусто. Стены начинают давить, безбожно сжимают легкие, и дышать становится невозможно. Ощущение, словно вокруг снова раскаленная лава, под спиной твердая поверхность слишком горячего камня, а рядом с ним уставший и измученный Сэм, тихо рассказывающий ему что-то. 

От этих воспоминаний становится хуже.  
На глаза невольно наворачиваются слезы. Потому что те эмоции, те испытания по-прежнему не угасают в памяти. Не гаснут чувства, ничего не уходит.   
Уходит лишь ощущение того, что все хорошо. Что по-прежнему уже ничего никогда не будет.

 

Воды под рукой нет, а потому приходится встать с кровати и отправиться на кухню. Лучи солнца едва проникают через окна на стены и пол, мягко касаются занавесок и слишком разгоряченной кожи, которую, кажется, не получится остудить.

\- Мистер Фродо?

Голос тихий. Невыносимо родной. До жути близкий.  
Единственный голос, который сейчас хочется слышать постоянно. Потому что без него становится слишком пусто.

К горлу подкатывает странный ком, безумно хочется кашлять, а перед глазами все расплывается. И это настолько непривычно, что хочется поскорее провалиться в сон. Или просто упасть без сознания. Что угодно, лишь бы не чувствовать всего этого. Лишь бы снова не ощущать жар Мордора, силу кольца и то жуткое, безумное отчаяние. Несколько глотков воды все же удается сделать, но совладать с собой не получается.

Руки Сэма подхватывают худое тело почти моментально. По просьбе самого Фродо Сэм относит его обратно в кровать, бережно укрывает. И уже хочет уйти, но непонятный испуганный возглас заставляет его замереть.

\- Постой! Не уходи.

Сэм присаживается на самый край. Фродо тут же хватает его за руку, заставляет себя приподняться и опустить голову на плечо своего садовника. 

Все это кажется странным. Слишком непонятным, но они давно привыкли к тому, что в их жизни слишком много непонятного. Потому что это уже судьба. И изменить ее не получается никогда, как ни старайся - она все равно на некоторое время поддастся, но потом снова заставит время и события, чужие жизни вести себя абсолютно по-другому. Так, как она хотела изначально. Так, как должно было быть.

\- Все в порядке?

\- Нет, Сэм. Все давно не в порядке.

Сэм молчит. Молчит, но прекрасно понимает все и без слов. Потому что то, через что они прошли оставило на каждом неизгладимый след, избавиться от которого невозможно. Потому что он привык к тому, что Фродо всегда рядом с ним. Что они всегда присматривают друг за другом.

И когда тяжелое дыхание Бэггинса становится более спокойным, Сэму становится ясно, что удушье отпустило его хозяина. Что ему снова, ненадолго, но все же стало легче.

И что он никуда не отпустит Фродо куда-либо в одиночку.  
Даже если все пути для него будут закрыты.


End file.
